Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker: Demo - Ops
}} |genre = Stealth action |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |media = Digital Download }} was the demo for ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. It was released for the PlayStation Portable via download on September 23 and December 17, 2009 in Japan and North America respectively, shortly after the Tokyo Game Show demonstration of Peace Walker. Gameplay Included in the demo were four missions, each of which also appeared in the final game. The first mission was the Opening/Tutorial, which will have the player learn the controls of the game and grasp the beginning of the story. This is also the only point in the demo where the player cannot choose equipment. The second mission was "Neutralize Stronghold", where the player has to infiltrate the wetlands jungle in order to reach the FSLN hideout seized by the U.S. mercenary force, the Peace Sentinel, and neutralize the soldiers. The third mission was "Infiltrate the Mountain Facility", which has the player sneaking through Los Cantos in order to reach the Crater Base. The fourth and final mission in the demo was "Tank Battle: Bananel Fruta de Oro", where the player is pitted against a T72 Ural Tank in the game. This mission was also exclusive to the English version of the demo. In the second through fourth missions, the player can select which uniform (Naked, Jungle Fatigues, Sneaking Suit, and/or Battle Dress) to wear for the mission. Unlike the final version, any and all weapons/equipment on the uniform were predetermined. The Sneaking Suit carried the Mk22, the Vz61, and stun grenades as its weapons, and its equipment included rations, binoculars, a love box, a fulton surface-to-air recovery system, the Soliton Radar, and a shield. The Jungle Fatigues had its weapons being the Mk22, the M16A1, the SVD, and grenades, with its equipment being rations, binoculars, a love box, the fulton surface-to-air recovery system, and the Surround Indicator. Both the Naked and Battle Dress uniforms had the M1911A1, M60, RPG7, and grenades as their weapons inventory and rations, binoculars, a love box, and fulton surface-to-air recovery system as its equipment inventory. Upon completing the missions, the player will receive a certificate acknowledging the completion of the mission, which can be saved or not depending on the player's decision. It then ends with an announcement stating that Peace Walker is coming soon in 2010. Differences between the demo and the final version * After the tutorial (or simply after the opening credits, if the player decides to skip the tutorial) Kazuhira Miller will call Snake's name upon arriving with Ramon Galvez Mena and Paz Ortega Andrade. This was not retained in the final version. * In addition, the demo version was more similar to Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops in regards to progression (i.e., while it is in graphic novel style, speech bubbles aren't present). Speech bubbles stating what the characters are saying are added in in the final version. * Miller's communication portrait was blue in the demo. In the final version, it was gold. In addition, the demo had Miller's communication portrait come up briefly when Snake arrives at Playa del Alba. This was omitted in the final version. * In the demo, there were scenes where Snake is shown traversing down the exit in the Opening/Tutorial and "Infiltrate the Mountain Facility" that weren't present in the final version. In addition, After blowing up the gate in the beginning of the level, the game skips ahead to Miller warning Big Boss about the CIA mercenary in orange ahead from Snake's current position. In the final version, there was a cutscene between the two that flashes back to when Big Boss accepted the offer. * The Demo Ops mission opening for the Tank Battle had Miller saying "Looks like there's no way around them. You ready for this Snake?" Miller ended up saying this when Snake encounters the LAV-typeG in the final version. In addition, the Tank Mission had 11 fultonable escort soldiers, not counting the commander/captain. * The rations were depicted as circular on the item menu rather than the curved rectangles as they were in the final version. * The demo shows that Snake could carry 99 rations max. In the final version, the maximum number of rations the player could carry is 5. * As noted in the gameplay section, the demo has the weapons and equipment automatically chosen depending on the uniform the player selected. The final version has the player choosing the weapons and equipment in addition to the uniform prior to starting the mission. Gallery 3151548 ae268be06c4b47ff465d4faecc98b3b8.jpg|Certificate. Mgspw 295.jpg|Original icon design for the Ration, seen in Demo - Ops. Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Demos